Brothers
by Skater Princess
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Eddie Hunter? All three Hunter brothers have an encounter...and it is not pleasant.
1. Eddie

It was early, a regular Sunday morning when Jack Hunter roamed the kitchen of his apartment. Shawn and Eric were still asleep. Jack was always the first one to get up, to prehaps make breakfast or perhaps to just sit and stare at the television. The sun was only barely peaking on the horizon giving the apartment just enough light to see the outlines of overall objects. This morning, Jack made himself a ham sandwhich and debated as to what to do with the rest of the day. And he sat, and minutes turned into hours until daybreak was complete. At 9 am, Jack thought he heard some noise from Shawns room, but it left as quick as it came, and so Jack simply dismissed it. And then, at 10, there was a knock on the door.

'This early in the morning?' Jack wondered who it could be, and he opened the door.

On the other end of the door stood a tall white man, with spiked dirty blonde hair, a rough, pointed looking face, wearing a leather jacket, torn up jeans, and more chains on him than Jack could count. Behind this man were various other men wearing what seemed like the same outfit.

"Umm hello?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the man who was now giving him a tootthy grin.

"Well well, you must be Jack!"

"...Yes, he would be me."

"Eddie Hunter, oldest of the Hunter brothers, pleasure to meet you."

Eddie held out a hand for Jack to shake. Jack took the hand but looked taken aback. 'Hunter..?' At that moment, the door to Erics room flung open, and Eric, in nothing but a pair of duck patterened boxers walked out in a disgruntled state. The guys behind Eddie snickered a little.

"MATTHEWS!" Eddie laughed as though greeting an old best friend.

Eric looked up, "Eddie Hunter?"

"Damn striaght!" Eddie smirked "Aren't you supposed to be in high school now Matthews?"

Eric scoffed, "Aren't you still supposed to be in jail?"

"Meh, they let me off. But now what I have come for. Where oh where is my little brother?"


	2. Damn 11 Yr Old

Jack made a move as though to call Shawn, but caught eyes with Eric who was making gestures of protest with his hands. Jack bit his lip, not quite sure what he should do.

"Shawn...isn't...here...?" Jack looked over at Eric to see if he had landed upon the correct awnser. Eric gave him the look Jack usually gave him, the look that would perhaps say 'oh come on!'

After a pause Eddie smiled slightly and Jack and put his hand to Jack shoulder. Jack flinched.

"Listen my friend, I am here on some important bussiness that would be between me, and---"

And as though that was a cue, Shawn, with Cory following behind, burtsed out of Shawns room, failing to take in the akward situation before them.

Shawn groaned, "Cory for the last time, I don't want the purple curtains!"

"Why not? Purple is a beautiful color! It goes great with your nighty lite and stains blend right in!"

"You HATE the color purple!"

"Uhhh guys?" Eric interrupted.

"Eric! My brother!" Cory cried as he waltzed over to Eric and put his arm around his shoulders, "Would you like some purple curtains? I'm sure they'd---"'

"I'll buy some.", said Eddie

And for one moment, Corys expression turned into one pure of glee, changing almost immedeatley to one of wide eyed shock and fear.

"Ahh!" Cory jumped, hiding behind Eric and pushing him forward, "quick someone called the cops...", Cory rasped as low as he could.

Shawn looked at Eddie as well, who was looking right back at him. Shawn's expression was almost unreadable except for maybe the fact that his eyes had narrowed, and it almost seemed as though dark shadows gathered around them. Eddie simply stood there and smiled. However, it would be the day of the worlds end when Eddie would flash a genuine, happy smile. No Eddie was baring the usual smug, perhaps even evil grin he always bared. And after what seem like an eternity, Shawn finally spoke.

"Eddie. What are you doing here?" A simple question though it was, Shawn spoke slowly and as though out of breath. Although no one could blame him. How long had it really been since Shawn had looked into Eddies hard face? A million thoughts flowed throught Shawns head. Eddie Hunter had never been good news, overlooking the days of their early youth, when they were but little children. They had at one point been closer than Jack had been to Shawn anyway. But Eddie just became another corrupt face in the Hunter family soon enough. And Shawn, Shawn was now only adjusting to his new life. But of course, Shawn had always expected it screw up. 'Why wouldn't it? God hates me anyway.' Was it time already for his past to interfere with his new life once again? At this moment at least, Shawn was convinced that it was.

"Shawnie..." Eddie said, somewhat in the same breathless voice. "...Shawnie!" Eddie, shoving Jack slightly aside (who was still standing at the doorway unsure of anything anymore and feeling more dumbfouded than he ever had in his life), walked up the three steps leading to the small elevation and stood face to face with Shawn. And Eddie laughed. "Look at how big you've grown!" He gave Shawn a half hug, which Shawn didn't return. And once again there was still silence. Eddie spoke this time. "Well, aren't you gonna say somethin Shawn?"

"I have something to say." Whimpered a voice behind Eric, and all heads turned to look at Cory.

"..Is that scary eleven year old still with you?"

Shawn sighed. And looked back at Eddie, "What are you doing here?"He said softly.

Eddie, ignoring the fact that behind him and Shawn, a young looking boy was pounding on Cory's feet screaming "I'm 15 and I can still kick your ass!" while Eric tried to restrain him but was also getting beat, looked into the face of his younger brother, "I wanted to see you again Shawn. Is that so wrong? Your my little brother man."

Shawn bit his lip, "My life is beginning to turn around. Don't screw it up for me now. Why don't you just get you and your friends out of here and leave me alone?"

"I can't do that Shawn. I need to talk to you."

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"OUCH!" Eric screeched from behind them as the 15 yr. old kid broke his nose. Shawn glanced at Eric, then at Jack who was looking back at Shawn with what seemed like concern and confusion, and at Cory who was trying to crawl away from the 15 yr old and over to the phone. Shawns heart was pounding. The farther away Eddie was from these guys, the better.

"Fine, lets just talk outside okay?"

Eddie nodded, "C'mon boys lets hit the road."

And Eddie walked down to the doorway where his goons stood, staring down Jack who was looking frightened of them. The 15 year old had one last kick at Eric and walked back as well. Eddie lookedd at Shawn. Shawn nodded slightly and walked down towards them, but Cory grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think your going?" Cory asked in what was a slightly disgusted tone.

"Cory, let go, he can't be here. Just let me handle this okay?"

"No! I'm not letting you go with these guys!" Cory yelled. But as though kryptonite, the 15 yr old kid growled at him and Cory backed away enough for Shawn to detach from his grip. And so he, Eddie, and everyone else walked away from the doorway, down the hall, and out of sight.

Jack, Eric, and Cory stood there in a mist of shocked silence. (Well Eric was in too much pain to speak either way.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Eric sat on the couch, a first aid kit in front of them, as Jack clumsily tried his best to mend Eric's broken nose. In the kitchen next to them, Cory paced back and forth.

"Who...were...those guys..?" Jack asked.

Cory grimaced "No one good, Jack no one good. Dammit, what could Eddie possibly want?"

"Who is this Eddie guy?"

Cory stoped pacing and leaned against the counter as though for support.

"Eddie is Shawns older brother. Eddies always been this criminal, not even Shawn liked him. They never liked each other. A couple years back I entered this contest thing for a news station. We were supposed to find the best story we could, and the best one would be aired. Shawn and I turned in a tape of Eddie stealing some computers. When authorities raided his trailer they found all sorts of illegal things, drugs, marijuana, hard liqour. So they threw Eddie in jail."

"So...hes my older brother too?"

"Yea actually...hes your brother too Jack."

"Man!" Eric cried and Jack and Cory both turned to Eric.

"...That is one scary 11 yr. old!"

END CHAP 2


	3. The Beginning

Shawn was beyond nervous as he walked alongside Eddie, who hadn't said anything since they left the apartment. They were already outside the complex, walking along the dingy sidewalks, littered with tumble weeds of empty paper cups, broken glass, and so forth. The morning mist made the weather as cold as the atmosphere and feeling the streets gave off. Perhaps it was because no one was really up. It was a Sunday after all, often a sleep in day for many people. Behind Shawn, whispers were passed inbetween the rest of the group, and Shawn had a strong feeling they were talking about him. And they continued their akward walk, until they reached a seemingly vacant lot. It was then that Eddie nodded to the rest of the group, grabbed Shawn by the arm, and pulled him aside.

"So Shawn, how ya been?"

"Tell me what you want and just let me go..."

Eddie gasped, put a hand to his chest, and contorted his face into mock offense. "Shawnie! I'm your brother for petes sake! I just want to be close to you man!"

And it was at that point that Shawn's anger went into full blossom. "You know what, you always say that! I'm your brother Shawn, we're sibilings Shawn! When inside you know perfectly well that your the last person I would ever call my brother! You don't know a thing about me! All you ever did was get on my case about how stuck up I was or how I'm trying to be better than you, when I honestley don 't give a fuck Eddie! Every time my life got a little better, the more you hated me! And you know what? I hate you too! I hate you, I hate everything you stand for, I hate everything about you! So don't even tell me I'm your brother. We both know its just one big lie."

There was a pause. Eddie gazed at Shawn, who was shaking and taking deep breaths, looking like he was about to hit something.

"That was years ago Shawn."

"Yea, whats any different now?"

"I am. The years have changed me and my ways Shawn, with all that time spent in prison. I saw things in a new light. I was in a wrong way back then Shawnie. Look, the reason I came here was I just wanted to know that your alright and you know...to ask you if maybe every once in a while, you and I could hang out. Be better brothers. Get aquianted. Thats all. I came to make peace with you."

Shawn stood there looking at his older brother. Did he believe Eddie? Of course not. Eddie was a liar, a criminal, and anything but a good man or brother. And although that thought enveloped his mind, his heart, his good ol' Hunter family soft spot tugged at him like godzilla playing tug of war with the smallest mouse in the world. He did not believe Eddie. But his love for family and all the hope in his body wanted to. Eddie reached out a hand. And after a few minutes, or it might have been several akward and mind twsiting years, Shawn reached out and shook it.

"Brothers?"

"...Brothers."

* * *

"No!"

"Yes! Cory, what if? What if he really has changed? What if this could be a new beginning for the Hunters? What if I can finally have the brother that I've always wanted?"

"Ahem!" Jack cleared his throat and raised his hand slightly. Eric, Jack, Cory, and Shawn were back at the same apartment. Jack, Cory, and Eric had stayed there andwaited until Shawn came back. Shawn told them of Eddie's new revelation and his newfound trust in Eddie. However it soon became obvious that Shawn's trust was the only bit of trust Eddie was getting.

"Shawn, he told you a bald faced lie and you know it!"

Even Eric picthed it on the retorts.

"Eddie said he was here on bussiness," Eric said, "Making peace with your brother is not bussiness, theres something more to it!"

"Look who cares what he wants as long as you don't get involved!" Cory pointed a finger to Shawns chest who grabbed Corys fist and moved away from him.

"Cory, Eddie is my brother. Family has to have faith in family..."

"This guy cannot be trusted..."

"I trust him..."

"How can you after everything hes put you through..."

"I don't know what your talking about..."

"You know very welll what I'm talking about..."

"How bout you not go there and just let me do what ever I want, its my life..."

"...I'm more your brother than he'll ever be. How can you not have learned that by now?"

Cory gave Shawn a look of dissapointment, or could have been disbelief, or disgust, but whatever it might been, it made Shawn's heart feel stabbed at. But Shawn kept silent as Cory took his jacket off the couch and walked out of the apartment. But before slamming the door behind him, he screamed, "And I am so not selling you the purple curtains!" And with that he was gone.

* * *

It was 1 in the morning. And Jack was once again the only one awake. He was sitting at the kicthen table, drumming fingers on an already finished cup of hot cocoa. He had been silent most of today. Only of course due to the fact that he couldn't imagine what could be said for the man he never knew of now being his brother. Of course like always, today had been about Shawn, and Jack knew very well this issue wouldn't end here. Jack did love and care for Shawn, but at the same time he harbored a small peice of resentment for the fact that Shawn always seemed to need a pity party. And he always got it. Not like anyone asked _Jack_how he felt about random family members popping up everywhere. Or maybe they simply didn't understand. Shawn was mistreated by his family, Jack never even knew his. And yes, it hurt. Despite whatever they had put Shawn through, at least Shawn had the memories. The life Jack couldve had, wether it was good or bad, was lost. _'I guess lost lives really do exsist'_ Jack thought.

And his mind went to Eddie. Chet was gone. Shawn was withdrawn. Jack thought there was no chance of him knowing _anyone _in his blood family. What if Eddie was his last chance? But Cory and Eric had said so many negative things about Eddie. Right now, for what it seemed, the only thing Jack should be doing with Eddie is protecting Shawn from him. And yet, all his mind could tell him is:

_'I'm so tired of it always being about Shawn...'_

It was his chance to be close to blood. He did care for Shawn plenty, but Shawn hardly talked to him! He barely knew Shawn, and Shawn barely knew him. What else is there?

* * *

Cory went in to his and Topanga's dorm. Topanga was sitting in the living room, licking on a cherry popsicle. She smiled at him as he walked in, and he sat down next to her on their couch and gave her a kiss.

"Cherry licous." Cory smiled and Topanga giggled.

"How was your sleepover with Shawn honey?"

"Well I---"

"Oh!" Topanga interrupted, "Did you sell those purple curtains? Nana Boo Boo called in, she said she really needed to sell those to close up the fundraiser."

"Eddie came by today."

Topanaga looked confused, "Who?"

"Shawns half brother...the one with the eleven year old..."

"Oh him!" Topanga exclaimed, which followed through with a gasp. "Is Shawn okay?"

"No, no he's...brainwashed!" Cory cried. Topanga gave him a weird look.

"What I mean to say is that he told Shawn all this stuff about him changing, and being a good person now, and Shawn believed him! He actually believed him!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I dunno something about faith in family..." Cory sighed and plopped his head onto Topangas shoulder, who ran her fingers through his curls, twirling them every once in a while.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"No, no I don't."

* * *

Eddie stood outside his own home. It was hardly a home. Old and dingy looking, with rust upon every scrap of metal insight, including his truck. Morning was beginning to dawn yet again. And Eddie leaned on the wall, fipping a quarter up and down. Up and down. And Eddie was smiling. A smile that had not left his face since he watched Shawn walking home...

END CHAP 3


	4. Eric Matthews: Good Looking Detective!

Shawn looked at Jack. Jack looked at Shawn. This truly must have been the most akward breakfast Shawn and Jack have had together since the day they first moved in with each other. Shawn didn't know what to say. He supposed he should have mention Eddie to Jack, but he truly didn't want to talk about it. True, he had no conformation that Jack was mad but he wouldnt blame him if he was. Jack hadn't said a word to him since 2 nights ago. So in silence, Shawn slowly picked at the scrambled eggs he had made. Then Jack finally spoke up.

"How many other brothers or sisters do I have?"

Shawn looked up.

"2 more. Stacy and Mellissa. But they don't really talk to anyone in this family, they both moved out of the trailer park along time ago and we havent heard from either ever since."

"Oh."

And the silent breakfast meal began again until a loud, mighty voice coming from the far side broke it.

"Fear not Shawn!"

Shawn and Jack both looked up to see Eric standing before them in a tuxedo.

"I, Eric Matthews, will discover Eddies plot of evil or my name isn't Eric Matthews, Good Looking Detective!"

"Buff is nawt." Jack said through a mouth full of toast.

But Eric ignored the statement, or perhaps failed to hear it, cocked his toy gun and ran out the door. Jack and Shawn looked at each other, smiled slightly and continued their breakfast.

* * *

Eric drove down an empty highway, humming his theme song. Yes, he knew where Eddie was. The "rust house" or so it was called down on the more deserted part of Philly. How could he forget? It wasnt too long ago. A memory never mentioned, but never forgotten. Shawn had been living with Eddie for a brief time after Virna left Chet for the last time and Shawn couldnt handle Chet drinking so much. Shawn had done it begrudgingly, but it was better than sticking around and watching someone Shawn loved so much hit rock bottom. It really did seem fine until an anon. video tape was mailed to Cory. Eric had seen it too. The screaming, the crying...it was number 2 one the top 3 most disturbing things Eric had ever seen. Falling behind Cory's hair. Eric ran his fingers through his own hair subconciously. They didn't call him the good looking detective for nothing.

He reached his destination. The old rust house seemed to have gotten rustier. Nervous, he approached the screen door, the hand that held his toy gun was trembling. He heard move ment from the house. And immedeatly, Eric jumped to the side of the house. The screen door opened, and what jumped outside was a very attractive girl. Her hair long and black, her eyes green and startling. Her lips were pink as her cheeks that were flushed. She wore extremely dirty clothes, with mud all over her shirt and pants, and she looked tattered and worn out, but still beautiful all the same. Eric felt his heart flutter a little, but that instantly died once a man who he knew as Eddie walked out as well, and Eddie grabbed the girl by her shoulders making her gasp. And without thinking, Eric jumped out into view pointing the toy gun at Eddie.

"Hold it right there!"

Eddie and the girl both turned to Eric and immedeatley Eric put his hands in the air, dropping the gun.

"Matthews? What in the hell?" Eddie let go of the girls shoulders and walked towards Eric picking up the gun. He shot it in the air, and a rubber pellet shot out. Eddie laughed. And then he threw the toy gun to the ground, reached his pocket and pulled out a real gun and pointed it at Eric. "I am going to count to three. And your going to walk away. Do you understand?"

Eric nodded, and before he could even start counting, he dashed away to his car. And Eddie watched him drive away. The girl stood there, her eyes on the car as well. 'Who was that?' She wondered to herself. Eddie turned to her interrupting her thoughts.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"No one of importance. Corkys brother. But c'mon April, you just gotta have patience. Don't run out on me like this."

"What your doing is morally wrong, and overall stupid. Why can't you just leave the kid alone?"

"Do you know what being a brother means? Helping each other out. And thats exactly what Shawns doing for me."

"So you can torment him again? It just isn't right Ed."

"Well I didn't lie to the kid. I've changed after all."

Meanwhile, Eric was zooming away in his car frantically. So he blew it again. But there was a dasmal in distress, what else was he supposed to do? Silently, he wished she was okay whoever she was. But despite all that, Eric was convinced that Cory was right, Eddie had not changed! He was still the vile scum he was before.

* * *

It was much later into the night that Shawn could be found sitting in his room, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans. He was in his room, digging through the mess. Finding what he was looking for, he shoved in his pocket and fed a half eaten hamburger he had found in one of his drawers in Little Corys closet.

The phone rang.

Shawn rushed down to get it, but Jack beat him to the punch.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Jackie, can I speak to Shawn?"

Jack blinked, it was Eddie and he knew it. Jack looked to his side and Shawn standing there motioning Jack to give him the phone. Jack thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Here he is." Jack handed Shawn the cordless. Shawn took it and went back into the room. Jack bit his lip and waited for Shawn to dissapear completely before he took out a pen and paper and copied down the number on the caller id. Shawn burst out of his room 3 minutes later, and Jack stuffed the number back into his pocket rushedly. Shawn gave him a look and then headed to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Jack asked Shawn.

"Yea, I'll be back tommorow."

"Thats awfully late, where are you heading?"

"Oh mind your own bussiness man." Shawn snorted before walking out and closing the door behind him. He went to the elevator and pushed the button that would direct him down the elevator opened. Cory stood before him.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"For all you know, saving your life." Cory said taking Shawns wrist and pulling him towards the apartment.

"No, Cory why can't you just leave me alone?" Shawn shoved Cory hard, almost making him lose balance.

"Your my best friend Shawn! I---"

"If you cant be my friend while trusting me than how bout you just not be my friend at al!" Shawn screamed, and he walked into the elevator which closed in Cory's face. Cory sighed. He had only one option left. Turn to Angela.

* * *

Eric had not yet returned home. He was in a gas station not to far from home actually. He stood before a shelf that held stacks of shell covered suncovered sunflower seeds and seeds without the shall. And as he was deciding his sunflower seed future, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around. And came face to face with the young girl he had seen earlier.

"Can I help you with something?"

"What? Uhh..." There was a tag on her t-shirt that read: April. 'Ohhh she must work here.' Eric thought.

"Hey..." She said, backing away slightly."Your the boy from earlier this morning!"

"Oh yea, yea that was me." He lend out a hand to her. "Eric Matthews, Good Looking Detective. I saw you in trouble, so I thought I should jump in and help. See um, that running away thing was just a setup you know so the enem---"

"Umm riggght..." She said looking at him as though the strangest thing alive. "Well I suppose I should apologize for earlier. My friend Eddie, hes a little...well, hes just havin a bad day."

"Your friend?"

"Yea, hes my friend."

"How can you be friends with someone like that?"

She said nothing. But she studied Eric with her eyes.

"I'm really allowed to talk on the job. But if you need anything I'll be at the cashier."

Eric staiightened his suit. "Well if_ you_ need anything, heres my card." He handed her what looked like a torn out peice of notebook paper that read:

Eric Matthews: Good Looking Detective

_I'm Eric Matthews._

_Call me._

April looked up from the card and met Erics eyes. Eric winked, and April smiled.

END CHAP 4

Next Chap: April +Eric , and we find out what _really_ happened when Shawn with Eddie. And what the hell is up with Jack? oO Sorry this chapter did have too much Shawness in it, but there will be plenty next time!


	5. Nightmares?

**As for the people that have read the last version of this chapter, the only thing changed was the ending.**

Warning: The first scene of this chapter contains mentions of rape and mentions of drug abuse(?) on the first and the last chapter. If your offended, then well----don't read the chapter I guess /. If you skip it, it won't be to hard to pick up the plot eventually.

Stars were burning, twinkiling in the dark night sky like eyes watching down upon the world. Cold was the airs temperature, enough to see your own breath float around you. Most the citizens of Philly were asleep, and the streets emptied out with every half and hour that past. Lights shut out of every building until the cities were plunged into darkness and soon all that could be heard were the crickets drinking upon the night. Shawn did not know where he was. He sat in a truck with Eddie and two other men Shawn didn't recognize. They were parked ouutside of a large building that looked empty and eerie, old and broken.

"Sandwhich?" Eddie asked, handing him a balony sand which.

"Umm no thank you." Shawn shivered. He pulled his jacket tighter around him. Eddie eyed him.

"You know Shawn," he said putting his hand on Shawns shoulder. By instinct, Shawn drew away alittle but Eddie ignored it "that little thing that happened between us...we can put it in the past can't we bro?"

Shawn stared at the ground and put a stray strand of hair behind his ear. He looked behind him. Eddies friends were sitting far from hearing range, talking and enjoying their own sandwhiches.

"Eddie would you mind telling me what we're doing here?"

"I'll awnser your question when you can awnser mine."

Shawn was silent for a few moments.

"I really loved her Eddie. I loved Dana. How could you do something that sick? How can I forget something that sick?"

"You really make it sound like a big--"

"Eddie you tied me to a pole and gang raped my girlfriend right in front of me!" Shawn shouted it so loud, that even the goons behind him spun around. And for the first time Eddie seemed surprised by Shawns outburst. "And on top of that you beat me into this bloody pu----I don't even know what I was! How do you put that behind you?"

"With this." Eddie said grabbing something out of his pocket that was wrapped in a hankercheif, and he shoved it in Shawns face. Shawn, who was taking deep breaths at a time, looked at Eddue and took it. He unwrapped slowly. In the hankercheif was what looked like a small, white, circular pill.

"What is it?"

"Look Shawn, to maintain this new found brotherly relationship, we really need to be able to relax and put all that water under the bridge. This pill might --help you relax a bit"

"So...its a drug."

"No no no! Not at all! Its a pleasure stimulant."

"So...its a drug."

Eddie sighed, "Would I ever feed my little brother drugs?"

"Yes."

"Oh just take it man!"

"Don't try to force me into anything!"

Eddie took a deep breath. In his heard he recited over and over _'Just have patience Eddie...patience..'_ Eddie opened his mouth to speak again. But before he could even say anything, Shawn took the pill and shoved it into his mouth. Eddie was once again surprised.

"Shawn..."

"Whatever man, I needed the boost." Shawn sighed and his voice lowered. "I mean Cory dosen't even have time for me anymore, hes always too busy with Topanga. And my roomates Eric and Jack, they don't even talk to me either. It just seems like Angelas all I have, but sometimes, she just dosen't get me."

"Yea I feel ya.:" Eddie spoke, "I mean Corky, I didn't like him in the first place. His brothers just retarded and Jack..." Eddie trailed off at that.

"Jack what?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, tell me about Jack. I never got the chance to really talk to him over at the apartment."

"Jacks alright. But I mean he dosent really belong with us Hunters. Hes more what his last name says he is. A Newman. Hes so spoiled with his fathers money, and hes a mamas boy too. I care for him, but hes never really been my brother. He wont even hardly speak to me. I mean what is that?"

"So he has allot of money huh?" Eddie asked.

"Loads of it."

"I see."

Shawn started feeling dizzy. The drug was probably kicking in. He had had nothing to eat since breakfast, which he should have thought about perhaps before taking the thing. And he and Eddie talked on through the night. Shawn started more comforable with Eddie by the minute.So comfortable in fact, that he didn't even feel himself black out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door. Jack rushed to open it. Half of his mind was hoping it was Shawn. He had to admit as the hours passed he became more and more worried of the whereabouts of his younger sibling---and his older.

He turned the doorknob and behind the door was not Shawn, but Cory and Angela.

"Shawns not back yet." Jack informed them, assuming it was what they were here for.

"Thats not what we're here for." Cory said as he and Angela let themselves in.

"So let me get this straight." Angela said slowly, "Eddie is Shawn's older brother. Eddie just got out of jail and Shawns hanging out with him again. So whats the problem?"

"Hold on." Cory ran into Shawns room, and Jack and Angela could hear Cory digging through the rummage.

"Ah ha!" They heard Cory exlaim as though he made some scandalous discovery.

Cory then running out with a video tape in his hand.

"What is that?"

Cory stopped and stroked the tape a little. It only occured to him now that this could possibly be a big invasion of Shawns privacy. Would Shawn be upset if they knew? Was it really nesscary to show them? How would it make Angela feel anyway? In the tape contained footage of a girl Shawn once fell in love with. Perhaps it would be better left unseen.

"You know what..just never mind." Cory laughed nervously and Jack saw him stuff the tape behind the TV. "Maybe I shouldn't show you guys that it isn't right. Look I guess you just gotta trust me that this Eddie guy is not a good person. At all. If he hasnt changed like I expect he hasn't then Shawn could be in some serious danger. Some really bad things happened back when Shawn lived with Eddie and all I am is a guy trying to protect his best friend from more pain. And if you care about Shawn like I do then you'd help me stop Shawn from seeing this--"

The phone rang.

"Go on." Jack said, "the awsering machine will get it."

"--seeing this monster he calls a brother."

There was a small silence except the ringing of the phone. No one really knew what to say. Angela felt confused and Jack was almost as mixed up. The awnsering machine came on which confused Jack(and Cory) even more. Instead of the usual "leave your message at the beep" it would seem a song came on. Sung by..

"Eric?" Jack said out loud.

It was indeed Eric, singing loudly and dramatically:

(A/N: sing it, I know you want to.p) "When a crime breaks out, all the cute girls shout, get the good looking guy! Good looking guy! When theres a crime out there, hes gonna comb his hair cause hes the good looking guy! Good looking guy! Do do do do do do do! Good looking guy! Hey there, you've reached Eric Matthews good looking detective. Leave your case at the beep and I'll be sure to get back to you." Beep.

Jack, Cory, and Angela looked at each other and shrugged.

The message began, "Umm hello?" Came the voice of the young girl. "This is April, I was looking for Eric Matthews." At that moment, Eric burst out of his room, still wearing the same tuxedo and jumped the stairs and seized the telephone.

"Hey there, April." Eric said in a swave voice as he carried the phone back to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Jack turned to Cory.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on Shawn."

And Angela nodded in silent agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn opened his eyes. He looked around. He once again found himself in an unknown area. 'What happened?' Slowly, he remembered Eddie and..that pill. Shawn tried to get up, using his hand to push himself forward. Shawn found that he was in an alley way of sorts. And as his vision slowly came back to him, he realized that he did very well know where he was. He was in the alleyway left of the apartment complex. It was already morning. Shawn figured it would be best to go inside; he felt sick, and weak. It was quite a job getting upstairs. Falling over multiple times he finally reached the door and knocked faintly on it. The door opened.

"Shawn!" Jack exclaimed. He put Shawns arm over his own neck and guided him to the couch. "What happened?"

"I dunno." Shawn managed out, almost hyperventalating. Jack give Shawn the water he had been drinking himself a moment ago, and Shawn drank it down in a matter of seconds.

"Are you alright?" Jack was panicking slightly. Shawn looked in a terrible state.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Shawn repeated.

"If you say so. man." Jack nodded. "You know Cory came by here earlier."

"Yea? What did he say?"

"He was really worried about you."

"Anything else?"

Jack bit his lip, deciding not to mention the video tape that Cory almost showed them. "Well no...but I did get these lovely purple curtains!' He grinned, pointing to the kitchen window which were now drapped with most hideous curtains Shawn had ever seen.

"Right.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn tried to catch some sleep to make up for the sleep he had missed last night. It was not easy. Everytime he closed his eyes it was as though his mind played sort of an old, broken filmstrip of memories he didn't even remember. He could hardly even make out the images. They were blurred and spinning. He heard voices. He tried to sit up and awaken himself, but it was as though shackles trapped him on his own bed. And although he had no knowledge of what was going on, Shawn felt the pain of these new memories. And he sobbed as the pain of the suddenly known abuse dawned on him.

_A figure walked into a room. Shawn was lying on what felt like a metal bed. A hand to his forehead rather gently, and squishing could be heard from the amount of sweat that the figure pushed aside. The room around them was dark,but the moonlight coming from a near by window gave shimmer and lighting to the hundreds cobwebs surrounding them._

_Shawn felt like he wanted to puke. Bile rose up his throat which he had to swallow down. The hand from the figure roamed around all over Shawn's body and it was only then that Shawn realized his shirt had been removed. He looked up to the figure trying to examine its features. But Shawn could only barely make out two eyes and the outline of nose. In the back of his mind, he knew who this person was. _

_Shawn was happy._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack unfolded the peice of paper still in his pocket. Eddies number was scribbled on it in shining ink. Hestiation washed over him as he reached for the phone and dialed it slowly. He knew it was wrong. But his thoughts about Shawn and his bloody family had not changed since the first night Eddie came knocking on their door. But still Jack felt slightly stomach sick as he listened to the ringing coming from the reciever.

"Hello?"

Jack took a deep breath.

"Hi this is Jack, Shawn's brother."

END CHAP 5


	6. Shattered Windows

Jack and Eric ate their toast and butter vigorously a week later. Nothing had really happened in the past week. No one heard from Cory and Shawn spent most of his time in his room. Eddie had not called again. But even Eric felt there was something wrong. Its wasn't over and both he and Jack knew it. Jack was actually very withdrawn and quiet about this whole thing ever since the night Shawn had returned home sick and worn. Eric wanted to know what was on Jacks mind but Jack would just shake his head. Meanwhile, things between Eric and April were going surprisingly well. April never talked about Eddie either even though Eric could recall asking about him on more than one occasion. And so things remained akward and tense between the old gang of friends. All Eric knew inside is that good looking detective or not, Shawn was truly the only one who would be able to fix everything this time. It was at that moment that Shawn decided to walk out of his room, and Eric could have spit out his toast.

Shawn looked as though someone had stabbed him multiple times, buried his body in the vastest desert, dug it up weeks later, tried to ressurect him twice but failed both times, succeded the third, beat him for hours, then dragged him to Mt. Fuji---well you get the idea. Jack was gawking at him too. Shawn seemed to ignore this entirely, and made his way to the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk at the door and didn't acknoledge the milk puddle he spilled all over the floor.

"Shawn..?" Jack asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Hey Cor.." Shawn said in a slurred voice before stumbling back up to his room. Jack ran after him and spun Shawn around by the shoulder.

"Shawn, what happened?"

Eric watched the scene intently. Knowing Shawn, no matter much Jack interrogated, he wasn't about to tell them.

"Nothing happened..." Shawn slurred out. "Little Cory ate all the papaya. I blame it on your purple curtains."

"Shawn, I asked you a question."

"No, let me ask you a question Jack. Jackie, Jacko, Jackie boy. Why is it, that you never talk to me? Am I not good enough for you? Am I not in your fancy circle of rich people? Is that why you don't like Eddie either? Because your blood brothers aren't good enough for you? Eddie is my real big brother. He loves me, you don't! Thats all I see in this brotherly relationship. Well thats just great Jack, I hate you too." And Shawn stormed off back into his room

Jack stood there dumbfounded.

"What..?"

Eric sighed, got up an put a hand to his friend's shoulder. Although everyone who grew up with Shawn was used to his little outbursts, they still hurt. And Eric could see the breif, yet strong glimmer of pain in Jacks eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one really talked that whole day. Jack himself had no clue as to why Shawn's words we're so troubling to him. Funny, Shawn had said many hurtful things in the past, but he supposed the words "I hate you" really did hit harder than anything else Shawn could have said. It wasn't until late into the hour of 10 pm did Jack decide to check on Shawn. He opened the door to Shawn's bedroom. The lights we'rebt on so he flipped on the switch.

"Shawn...?"

But Shawn wasn''t there. The room was unoccupied, but certainly not empty. Everything was more a mess than usual. Lampshade was knocked over, the alarm clock was a broken mess of metal on the floor, cd wrack on its side with cassettes spilt all over the place. The window that stood above the headboard of Shawn's bed was shattered.

...The window above the headboard is shattered.

Jack felt a jolt of panic, making run to the window and he looked down upon the street down below.

"Shawn!"

A/N: Omfg I'm sorry it took so long to update! Its just the following scenes are quite tangled and I'm trying to make this all work lol. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just wanted to post this now as assurance that I didn't give up on the story.


	7. Little Cory To The Rescue!

Cory paced back and forth. Now the entirety of the group of friends had come to the apartment. Topanga, Angela, Jack, Eric, George Feeny, Cory, Morgan, Rachel, Alan and Amy--all of em. All having the same troubling thought: Where had their precious Shawn Hunter gone off to?

"Why would he jump out the window?" Jack wondered.

"Maybe he saw a penny on the street and went for it." Eric spoke and then stopped and hung his head as everyone shot him glaring glances.

"He can't have jumped out!" said Topanga, "Why would the window be shattered? Someone forced him out, they must have gone in and out through the fire exists."

"I knew it!" Cory randomly out bursted, "I knew this would happen! I knew the minute Eddie came back into our lives, everything would turn into one big disaster! But you didn't just listen now did you Jack?" Cory pressed a finger against Jack's chest.

Jack blinked. "What?"

"Don't think I didn't see you Hunter. That day at Peg Leg Petes, I saw you drinkin it up with Eddie."

Eric turned his face slowly to face Jack's. Rachel and Topanga both covered their mouths with their hands, and Feeny asked, "Jack, is this true?"

Jack took in slow breaths and closed his eyes. "I just wanted to know at least one person in my blood family so I spent one day with him. I just wanted to know what it would be like."

"And did you find out anything?" Cory hissed. "Did you get to know your _big brother_?"

"He did tell me alot..." Jack muttered.

"Well did he tell you anything of value to _us_?" Alan asked.

It was only then that a certain memory struck Jack, "The pill..."

Everyone turned to face him.

"Eddie came here because he was developing some sort of new drug --- and he came here so he can expirement with it on Shawn. Its revenge for Shawn and Cory screwing him over so long ago!"

Now everyone in the room faced him--open mouthed and gaping.

"Well theres a small detail you choose to leave out!" Rachel scoffed.

"How could I remember, I was knock out drunk!" Jack retorted.

"Well that solves as to what Eddie wants, but it dosent solve as to where he took Shawn!"

"Lets split up." Cory said, "Go to the places where Eddie or Shawn would most likely be. Eric, your the only one who knows where Eddie's old rust house is, you go there. I'll look in the old trailer park."

"I'll go with you.", Said Jack.

"Me, Angela, and Rachel can go look in Turner's old apartment. Its abandoned now." Said Topanga.

"And me and mom can go look in Shawn's old apartment that he and Eddie used to live in." Said Morgan.

"And where are you two going?" Cory asked Alan and Feeny.

"I believe a possibilty to Shawn's whereabouts might be John Adams High." Said Feeny and Alan nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," Said Topanga. "We'll all look for him."

It was just then that a squeal was heard, and a large black pig came out of Shawn's bedroom door and waddiling down the steps. Morgan went wide eyed.

"Guys, theres a pig in the room."

"Well that makes two." Amy said, glancing at Eric who had started eating a slice of left over pizza.

"Little Cory, do you wanna come with us?" Topanga stroked the pig and it squealed in response. Most the people in the room could not help but smile slightly.

"I'll take him with me," Said Eric. "Every good looking detective needs a faithful pet sidekick after all." Eric bent down to eye level with Little Cory. "Hello Little Cory. I'm Kyle."

"Kyle?" Asked Mr. Feeny.

"Its what he calls himself sometimes." Sighed Alan.

Cory pursed his lips. And after a long silence he finally says:

"Whatever, lets go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And Eric Matthews found himself once again before the rust house. Here, not to long ago, he met his beautiful April, who he remained madly in love with, and now he stands before this place for a much more tragic reason. Eric took a deep breath and went up to the screen door, Little Cory at his heels. Without even having to turn the knob all the way, the door squealed open. So far the house seemed empty. Not a light was lit. "Shawn?" Eric called out. "Then, in less than a second, Eric found himself face first into the ground, he then heard the cocking of a gun right next to his earlobe. And the voice of sweet April whispering...

"Its the end of the line babe."

END CHAP

A/N: Oooo the next chapter is my favorite one! rubs hands together


	8. Finding Shawn

Shawn opened his eyes dazed and dizzy yet again. He was in a reddish room. It seemed oddly familiar. As did the person standing before him.

"Where am I..?"

And the person responded.

"You know I've grown up with you almost. You never really noticed, but I've always been there. And I watched you. You always seemed so sad. So miserable. You know Shawn, theres really very few things you could have done for yourself, and could have remembered, to achieve happiness...

**1:1 You Have To Do What You Have To Do --- Sometimes What Feels Wrong Is Actually Right**

"April?" Eric managed out. His face was pinned onto the ground by her boot. Rather painfully I might add. A squeal was heard and Little Cory could be seen running out the door. 'Damn cowardly pig' Eric thought.

"Sorry babe," Said April, "But it just didn't work out between us, I hope you understand." And she made a move to pull the trigger, but Eric pulled out of his shell shock faster and pushed over her other leg, knocking her sideways and sending the bullet flying into a nearby lamp, shattering it.

"You physco!" Eric screamed.

She pointed the gun at him again and Eric grabbed the nearest thing to throw at her, which turned out to be a half eaten chicken leg. He threw it at her, right as he ducked another shot, and it flew and slammed right into her face. In a moment of female habit, she shrieked "ew!" and wiped her face with her hand to remove the grease that had splattered upon it. Eric, in a moment of surprising speed, knocked the gun out of her hand and pinned her to the wall.

"You can't hit me, I'm a girl!"

Eric sneered, "Sometimes I wonder. (A/N:Kudos if you know where thats from!) Now wheres Shawn?"

"I'll never tell!"

"We'll just see about that!"

And Eric kissed her with wildest aggresion. So much that it almost scared April. He shoved his tounge down her through viciously, and felt the urge to do it back, but gaining self control, she instead bit down so hard on his tounge that he could not help but cry out in pain and fall back, giving her just enough time to push him off her. She ran for the gun, only inches away, but even in his agony, Eric was still quicker to act and he grabbed the gun first, which he had no hestitation pointing straight at her. Thinking quick, April dashed into a room behind her, and Eric chased after her, but before he could even enter, she came out of the room with a sword before her, pointed at the very tip of Eric's nose.

"Drop the gun!", She shrieked, "Drop the gun or I'll stab you!"

"Drop the sword or I'll shoot you!"

"You couldn't kill me." April gave him a cocky, confident, and slightly sedusing look.

"Yes I could!" Eric said as though a child. His gun hand had begun shaking.

"Oh yea? Do it. I dare you."

Eric bit his lip. There was a pause.

"Ha!" April laughed. And she swung at him, forcing him to do sort of a backflip. And then something caught his eye. _Another sword._ He grabbed it and swung it at her as she swung hers at him. The swords met with a ear splitting clank. And for what seemed like hours, it continued. Swing, block, swing, block, block, swing, backflip, swing, duck, block, jump. Eventually both April and Eric were both aboslutely covered in filfth and dust and sweat most of all. But eventually, admist the fight, Eric looked it to her eyes, and saw only coldness. The April he had fallen for was not her. And he knew at that moment that right there, right then, she would have no trouble killing him at all. Her loyalty was with Eddie, who had disgusting intentions. For his family. For his friends. And so, finally, Eric ducked yet another swing to the head, and while he was bent down, he tillted his sword, and plunged it right through her neck. And she fell. And Eric ran out the door, his mind racing, his heart pounding, his tears streaming, his determination rampaging.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2:2 You Never Have To Be Blood To Be Family**

The trailer park was awreck. Almost no one lived there now.

"Shawn?" Jack called out repeatedly. He looked over at Cory, who hadn't said a thing since they arrived here.

"Whats up man?' said Jack.

"Oh sorry..." said Cory, coming out of a trance, "Just...had alot of memories here."

"Yea.." Jack smiled, "And I don't have a single one, despite the fact that you know, I'm actually related to Shawn."

Cory sighed, and continued to look. Behind trailers, in trailers, even underneath trailers. Under a particular one, Cory found a grocery bag. Opening it, he found a bunch of cherry bombs. Cory laughed.

"What?" Asked Jack.

"Nothing, its just..Shawn used to mess around with cheery bombs all the time when we we're kids. Until he ended up blowing a mailbox and on the run from the cops. He said he'd never blow up anything ever again. Yet he blows himself up like say--"

"...Every other week. My little brother is a ticking time bomb." Jack finshed for him. "And the next explosion is always worst than the last. And I've always been so afriad, that hes just gonna find himself in a real bad spot one day, and I won't be able to help him." Jack said sitting down on a cardboard box.

Cory grimaced and picked up a basketball that rolled in with the wind that was upon them. He recognized the basketball. It was no ones in particular, all the kids in the trailer park played with it. Shared it kind of. He and Shawn used it the most though. He sat down on the over turned trash can next to Jack's cardboard box chair.

"Yea, Shawns a good guy though." Cory began, "Hes always tryin to find himself, while helping out other people too. I mean yea he's really insecure, but he never gave up hope for himself. Fell down a ew times along the road, but he never gave up hope for himself. Or for me, or for Topanga, or for his father. And so I'm never giving up hope for him."

"Wow, you know, I really feel like I should be the one saying those things about him," Said Jack, "I'm supposed to be his big brother..the guy that watched him grow up and the guy who knows him head to toe. But I don't. You do. You're his brother. I guess I'm just the guy who failed him.."

"Don't be to hard on yourself, theres still time. I know there is." And Cory threw him the basketball, which Jack caught, "And he owes you an apology too. I mean he knows how much you want to be close to blood, he should've come to you more."

"Yea well..." Jack sighed, "I just can't wait to see him safe again, I wanna just put my arms around him...tell I love him...how sorry I am...kill Eddie..."

There was a moment of scilence. Then a squeal interrupted it. Jack and Cory looked to their side and there was Little Cory racing towards them with something in his mouth.

"Wheres Eric?" Jack wondered outloud.

Cory bent down to Little Cory and took what looked like a silver necklace out of its mouth. "This is Shawn's..." Cory said, his heart beating faster.

"Do you know where Shawn is?" Jack asked the pig. Little Cory squealed and ran off making Cory and Jack run after it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3:3 Be Fearless, Stay Humble**

The apartment complex felt damp and derilict. Amy looked around nervously.

"Whats wrong mom?" Morgan smirked, "Not scared are you? You know, back when Shawn here, I remember him telling Cory ghost stories about his haunted apartment."

The building truly did continue to look more and more like the setting of a horror story as Amy and Morgan climbed up the steps to the Hunters old room. The walls were gray and covered in blankets of graffiti. And for some reason it smelled of rotting cheese. After a long climb, in which Morgan felt her heart beating more and more every minute (and she doubted it was for physical reasons) they finally reached the old apartment. Amy opened the door. No one had moved in since the Hunters had left the place. It was dusty and dark, sheets covered the furniture but even they looked tattered and worn. It was also abnormally cold.

"Shawn?" Amy called out.

"Oh well, hes not here, lets go!" Morgan tugged at her mother's sleeve.

Then, a rustling noise came from underneath the blanket that seemed to be covering a rocking chair. Morgan yelped. "Shawn?" Amy and Morgan crept over to it and Amy kicked the rock chair over, sending it flying. Underneath it was not Shawn, but a raccoon. A hissing raccoon.

"Morgan honey...step back..."

Morgan shuffled her feet backwards, and in almost that instant, the raccoon lept at them, and Amy grabbed it by the tail and although it struggled, she flung it out the nearest window. Again at that same precise moment, the door swung open and Morgan screamed from surprise.

"Cory, Jack, Little Cory!" Exclaimed Amy, "Did you find Shawn? Wheres Eric?"

"We don't know where either of them are." Said Cory, trying to catch his breath, and Jack added, "but we thought Little Cory might have."

And Little Cory squealed again and shot off.

"Follow that pig!" Said Amy, who ran right after him, soon followed by Jack. Morgan stood there looking still afriad.

"What happened to you? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Cory put on a bewildered face before joining the chase, not long after followed by Morgan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:4 Learn From The Past, Don't Live In It**

Alan looked at George, "Shawns comin out of this okay George. And we'll have Eddie arrested for good this time."

"Well of course its all well and fine." Said George.

Alan nodded, "You just look so troubled."

"I am no such thing. I know Shawn to be a fighter, just like his father."

"Alright then George."

"Well of course I'm concerned about Mr. Hunter. After all, I have been his teacher for all these years. Of course---"

"Yea, yea 'theres a boundary between teacher and pupil' listen George, do everyone a favor and cut the crap already alright, teachers teach about acedemic things. You've taught Cory, Shawn, Topanga, Eric about more than acedemics. You've taught them about life. Those kids have memories with you. Personal memories. So the way I see it, you've crossed the 'boundary' a looong time ago pal."

George could do no more that purse his lips. "Well yes, I suppose thats so. I developed close, personal relationships with all four of them. And now, one particular one who has been no stranger to trouble, is in more trouble than he's ever been and it could cost him his very life. And I have never taught him a lesson to prepare for this."

"Neither have I George. I mean, this is Chet Hunter's job isn't it? To teach him better to get him mixed with these kind of people, relative or not."

"But Chet Hunter is not here." Said George, "He is not here now, and he hardly ever was even before now. You, myself, and Jonathan Turner we're the only real fathers Shawn has ever had. And Shawn deserves us, as a matter of fact I'd go as far as saying Shawn deserves better."

"George...what do you think would have happened if Shawn we're my blood son?"

"What?"

"Well," Alan began, "do you think things would have been different?"

"Oh I think things would have been extrememly different." Said George, "Shawn probably would not be the person he is today. He and Cory might have not been best friends."

"So youre saying it would have been a bad thing." Said Alan.

"I'm saying, said George, "that the past is the past. Its best not to dwell, but to take our knowledge, and do what we can with the future."

Alan nodded, and they continued walking round the John Adams High building. For a moment, they stopped by a lit classroom, which was filled with students who seemed like they we're taking the SAT prep course. Inside, they could see one student in the back snacking hungrily on cake. George and Alan both chuckled a little. And then what sounded like a pig squeal came from behind thim. They spun around and there stood Cory, Jack, Little Cory, Amy, and Morgan.

"You all just look like your ran five hundered laps, what happened?" Alan asked.

"We think the pig knows where Shawn is.", Said Cory.

The pig squealed, pointed its snowzer onward, and the chase was on again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5:5 Know That Today Is All You Have. Don't Waste It. Own It. Rock It So Hard It Wont Even Know What Hit It.**

"So this is where Shawn used to live?" Asked Angela.

"Yup." said Topanga.

"He lived with his english teacher?" Rachel asked.

"Yup." said Topanga.

Angela bit her lip, "Girl, that is unhealthy on soo many levels."

"Yup." said Topanga.

The old apartment looked just like the Hunters old apartment. It was empty, abandoned, the only thing different is that trash like magazines, yogurt cups, and so forth were all over the place.

"Shawn, are you in here?" Topanga called out.

"Hey look!" Rachel exclaimed, walking out of Jon's old bedroom,"I found a box of pictures in the closet."

"Oh, let me see!" Angela rushed over to her, and Topanga shrugged and walked over as well.

The first picture was of Jon and his old girlfriend Kat. Angela commented on how beautiful she was. Topanga told them a little about Jon and Kat. And how they got married shortly after Jons motorcycle accident and had a baby boy of their own. The next picture was of Eli Williams trying to get the camera out of his face. Topanga, Angela, and Rachel all giggled. The next one was of Kat and Jon again, with Shawn trying to get in the way of the picture. This picture also withdrew some laughs. Then there was one of George and Jon, and Topanga explained how close they used to be. And another one was of Shawn holding a paper that had an A+ on it. Topanga told them how Jon took Shawn skiing just because of that one paper. And they lookeed at more and more pictures, having giggles and "awws" at plenty of them. And then came one last one. Shawn sat upon a bench, cradling Dana Pruit in his arms. Topanga gave Angela a nervous glance, hoping Angela wasn't gonna ask. But yet, she did anyway.

"Whos that Topanga?"

"Thats...Dana." Said Topanga, "She was Shawns old girlfriend." And Topanga sighed, she knew it was time to tell her best friend the reason for alot of this conflict. "Dana was Shawns first love. Shawn was mostly staying with Eddie at the time. One night, Eddie and his friends got really drunk at a party and they came home when Shawn and Dana were watching tv. Eddie grabbed Shawn and beat him up really bad, Dana was helplesss, one of Eddie's goons had pinned her to the ground. But Dana still struggled really hard and eventually she made them angry so they tied Shawn to a pole and they ripped off her clothes and they raped her that night, and made Shawn watch the whole thing. They even video taped it, they thought humilitaing a young girls body would be funny to have on tape. And from what I understand, one of Eddies friends felt sympathy for Shawn and mailed it to Cory. A day later Dana and her family moved without even saying goodbye to Shawn. And thats the last we heard from her."

There was silence. No body spoke, and all three heads were bowed.

"Thats terrible...he really loved this girl..." Angela whispered.

And Topanga replied in a gentle voice, "Yea he did...and then he saw you...and he saw a new beginning...and now he loves you more than anything..."

Angela looked up and smiled and Topanga could see droplets of tears in her eyes.

Rachel kept her head bowed. Inside her, she was trying to surpress her anger. Shawns a good kid...how could any do something that terrible and then come back years later and cause them even more pain? Her anger boiling inside her, Rachel knew the minute they found him, Eddie was a dead man.

There was a knock on the door.

Topanga gave Angela's hand a squeeze and got up and opened it. There stood Cory, Jack, Alan, Amy, Morgan, Little Cory, and Feeny. All out of breath.

"We think Little Cory knows we're Shawn is." Said Cory.

"Wheres Eric?" Said Rachel.

"We don't know!" Said Amy, Morgan, and Jack simultaneously. The pig squealed.

"It wants us to hurry up, c'mon." Said Cory.

And Topanga, Angela, and Rachel joined the pig chase.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It must have been a very odd site, a large group of people, young and old, following a large black pig on the streets of Philly in the middle of the night. But they couldn't care less, Jack and Rachel we're determined but the living daylights out of Eddie, Alan and Feeny just wanted him arrested, Angela, Topanga, and Cory just wanted Shawn with them again, and Morgan just wanted everything to be back to normal and not stressful as is the current situation.

Finally, Little Cory took them down a narrow alleyway.

'Why does this place look so familiar?', Most the people in the group thought to themelves.

The alleyway eventually came to a dead end, which had a wooden doorway. The pig stopped here. Cory nodded to the rest of the group, and he swung the door wide open.

"Oh lord..."

"It can't be!"

"It isn't.."

_"It is."_


	9. Or not!

It was an all too familiar scene. The walls we're a warm and cozy brick red. A juke box stood in the corner of stairs that escalated upward. The room was buzzing with people, chatting and sitting in booths and chairs. On their right was a back room, where a pool table was visible, and on the left found a counter with a large and greasy looking man behind it. Little Cory gave out a little oink and waddled up to the fat man. "Oh, you again." he said, and he fed Little Cory a hamburger.

"Food." Cory sighed. "He just wanted food."

Alan, Morgan, Amy, Angela, Jack, Rachel, and Feeny all felt exahustion and annoyance. But Topanga eyed around. _'So this is where they moved Chubbies..'_

"Hey," Jack nudged Cory and whispered to him, "Look over there."

Cory looked to his left and there stood by the entrance of the back room, a short boy with long burnette hair, draped in raggy clothing and chains, flipping a quarter up and down.

"Its the scary 11 --- 15 year old!" Cory rasped.

"He probably knows where Shawn is." Said Topanga.

"Someone go ask him.." Said Jack.

"You go." Cory said to Jack.

"_You_ go." Jack said back.

"You go."

"No really, you go."

"You go."

"Oh, I'll just go!" hissed Topanga as she stepped foward catiously, and walked over to the kid. "Wheres Shawn?" asked Tooanga immedeatley.

At first the boy looked up at her and just stared, then he spotted Cory and the rest of them and he smirked. "Shawn Hunter? Eddie did him in real good just this morning."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Topanga gulped, praying it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Did him in good I mean! The Hunter kid is dead!"

END CHAP 9

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short...t'was essential..bah, you'll see, next chapter...t'will be the 2nd to last. :)**


	10. You Can Breathe Again

"The Hunter kid is dead."

It was hard to see who moved first. But in one second, Jack had the 11 year old by the shoulders and he screamed, "Your lying you little punk!" Cory ran over and tried to restrain him. Jack let go of the kid and the kid straightened his jacket.

"The truth is all it is, you asked and I awnsered. Geez."

He walked away, meeting with a man by the stairs who briefly whispered in his ear and they both left together. Which left the group staring after them.

"It can't be true..." Said Cory, and he ran his hand through his hair wiping off the sweat.

"Lets follow him. We still need to find Eddie to be sure." Said Jack.

"Youre right." Nodded Rachel.

Cory looked back at everyone else. "Mom, Morgan, Feeny, you guys better just stay here. It could get pretty ugly..."

Amy and Morgan nodded and Amy put an arm around her daughter, but Feeny stepped foward.

"Now Cory, I studied kickboxing for almost 8 years in earlier times, I think I might be of---"

"George." Said Alan, "You'll stay here."

"But I really insist--"

"Sorry Mr. Feeny, but I think Corys right." Said Topanga.

Cory looked at her, "Honey maybe you should sta---" But Topanga glared at him with firey presence and Cory back away and laughed nervously. "Never mind. Heheheh..."

Jack looked at Rachel and Angela and they nodded at him, so Jack nodded back. Jack knew that Rachel, Angela, and Topanga could more than handle themselves in sticky situations. They were strong women, independent, and utmost admirable. These girls never really needed protection.

Alan looked at his wife. She looked weary and slightly afriad, and Morgan looked worried. George looked troubled.

"Hey Cor," Alan said, "I think I'll stay behind with these guys, they aren't looking too well."

"Alright. Rachel, Angela, Topanga, Jack, lets go." said Cory

"Good luck guys." Said Morgan.

They all waved good bye and one by one they went up the stairs. As they went out into the Chubbies parking lot, they saw the eleven year old kid and the other man walking far off in the distance. And so, huddled together, they followed them, shivering in the cold night air. They seemed to walk for miles down the same dark road. Oddly, the kid and the man ahead of them didn't seem to look back at all. Even when Jack sneezed loudly. Perhaps it was because they were so far behind. Which was a difficulty as the group had a hard time keeping track of where they were heading, and on more than one occasion, they felt as though they were lost. But they eventually reached a deserted looking building. Dingy from head to toe, windows shattered and all. Parked in its parking lot was one car which the group hid behind once the boy and the man stopped and the boy reached for a key in his pocket. He opened the door and he and the man went inside, shutting the door behind them. Jack, Cory, Topanga, Rachel and Angela all looked at each other.

"What now?" Cory rasped.

"We can crawl in through the windows..." Suggested Jack.

"Well if it were that easy, why would they need a key!" Said Cory, "The windows must be booby trapped with something."

"Only one way to find out." Said Angela. So she got up, took a pebble off the ground and threw it through the hole in one of the shattered windows.

"Nothing happened..." Said Jack. "Lets go." And he crept over to the window with a suddenly nervous Cory behind him.

"I dunno about this Jack.." Said Cory, "All the broken glass...I mean I'm still healing from that paper cut I got in Feeny's class."

Jack ignored him and jumped high enough to grip the ledge of the window and after taking a small gulp of fear, with Shawn being the only thing in mind at the moment, he rolled in and fell inside. It felt like it took a while for him to land for this being such a short seeming building, but he did, luckily, on a large pile of cardboard boxes. He choked a little on the dust and got up. He had knocked over a few boxes filled with some circular white things. Pills, from what Jack observed. Shortly after, Jack felt his knees give out and he fell to the floor as Cory landed right on him.

"Agh!" Cory cried, tried to wave away the dust that was clouding around him. "Thanks...for breaking my fall." He told Jack as he got up off him. Topanga, Angela, and Rachel followed shortly after, all three landing perfectly feet first on the ground.

"What are these things?" Angela picked at the pills.

"I'm not sure, but theyre probably what Eddie gave Shawn." Jack dusted himself off, and looked around for a doorway. Finally he spotted one that was so blended in, it looked as though it were purposley camoflauged. They opened it slowly and carefully. So far, it all seemed empty. Deciding to move on anyway, they practically tip toed throughout the building, checking in rooms and such. But everything was simply dingy and broken and torn and empty. Walking through possibly the fourth hallway they've been through, they heard some noise. It came from a room in their far right. The kid was there, the man was there and finally, Eddie was there. They were talking. Way too low, for any of the group to hear.

"Cory, Jack, lets go in!" Rasped Topanga.

But Jack and Cory seemed to have frozen and backed away.

"Go!" Cory whispered to Jack.

"No man, you go!" Jack whispered back.

"Ugh." Groaned Angela, and she, and Rachel, and Topanga busted open the door.

"Hold it right there!" Topanga said angrily.

"Tell where Shawn is or else!" Yelled Rachel, slamming her hand on the table that was in front of them.

Eddie blinked and looked at all three of them, "What kind of Charlies Angel's shit is this?"

The man beside him scoffed, "I'd hit up the red head."

"Yea hah!" The kid high fived the man.

Rachel balled her fist and grabbed the table that was in front of them and knocked it over like it was nothing more than a sheet of paper.

"Uh oh." Said Cory and Jack at the same time, stepping back a little more.

Rachel siezed Eddies neck and practically began to strangle him.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THE HELL SHAWN IS, WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HIM, YOU SICK SLIMY BASTARD!" Rachel shrieked with the 11 year old and the other man trying to pull her off him. Eddie stepped hard on her foot and eventually she let go, huffing and puffing. Jack ran over to her side and stroked her arm a bit.

"Holy shit that fucking hurt!" Exclaimed Eddie. "Kyle, get them outta here!"

The 11 year old kid stepped forward.

"Your name is Kyle?" Cory asked.

"Yea, and what bitch?" he said.

Cory turned to Topanga, "You know thats kind of ironic. With Eric and all--"

"Yes, I know." Said Topanga looking slightly annoyed.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us where Shawn is!"

Kyle stepped forward but Topanga stepped in front of Cory and picked Kyle up by the hair and flung him half way across the room.

Eddie was losing patience. He gritted his teeth and got out his gun, "For the last fucking time. Shawnie is dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, DEAD! Now get the hell ou--gah!"

Another door that had been unoticed open and a figure pounced on Eddie, tightening a rope around his neck.

"ERIC!" Jack and Rachel screamed in joy. Eddie collapsed and the other man snapped out of confusion and attempted to attack Eric from behind but was then suprised attacked by someone that followed Eric. And may I add, ol' Shawnie knocked the fuck out of him.

Cory ran to Shawn and embraced him immedeatley, and Angela and Topanga both rushed to his side. Angela and Cory, both in tears. Rachel and Jack went over to Eric who was trying to catch his breath.

Eddie twitched on the ground, but had his twitching hand, and any hope of getting up, stomped on by Feeny's shoe, who had just arrived on the scene.

"Hey guys..." Shawn said weakly as soon as Cory stopped smothering him.

"Hey baby." Angela said gently as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Over on their right, Eric broke into dance and sang loudly, "Oh yeah, uh huh, who da detective, who da detective! When crime breaks out all the cute girls shout, get the good looking guy! When theres a crime out there, hes gonna comb his hair cause hes the good looking guy!"

Jack laughed and patted Eric on the back. "Yes you are Eric, yes you are."

Feeny smiled at the scene of much anticipated reunion, finally being able to take a sigh of relief.

Cory grabbed Shawn by the shoulder and wagged his finger at him. "Never, never, ever again, forget who your real family is Shawn. Never worry us like this again."

"Never forget who loves you." said Angela as she held Shawn's hand.

"And never turn your back on the people you really know will do anything for you. You really know will fight for you in the end." Jack said as he teasingly messed up Shawn's hair a little.

"I won't. I promise this time, I really won't.." Shawn said softly.

Feeny looked back at the door in which they came. "Are you alright Ms. Pruit?"

The whole room froze and looked over to the door as Dana Pruit walked into the light. She nodded.

"Dana..." Said Cory.

"Hi Cory." She said. They all stood in silence, no one quite knowing what to say so Feeny called the police. Eddie was arrested along with his goons, and they were insisted a life long penalty this time.

"Ms. Pruit over here was the one that we found with Mr. Hunter. She had knowledge of what Eddie was planning and she did manage to lock out Eddie's commardes who were originally gaurding Shawn for Eddie's furthur expirementaion." Explained Mr. Feeny amongst the scene, "She was very grateful when Eric and I found her and Shawn in the basement of the run down mexican resturant that Ms. Lawrence and Ms. Moore used to work at."

"Didn't we tell you to stay behind Feeny?" said Cory.

"I wanted Feeny to come." Eric said, "No one wipes out the bad guys like my partner in crime double o Feeny!"

"Forgive me," said Feeny, "But Alan and Amy, theyre just so worried and I couldn't help but want to help! Everyone else is already back at the apartment."

"But Dana I thought you moved!" Said Topanga.

"Yes, but I moved out of my parents a while ago and I moved back here to see if I could find a new place and start at Pennbrooke myself. And I also kind of thought I might be able to start over new relationship wise as well..." And Dana looked straight into Shawns now weary eyes, and then at Angela who was staring at her wide eyed. Topanga covered her mouth with her hand. Cory looked to Shawn and saw a frightened glint in his eye.

"Maybe this isn't appropriate conversation right now..." said Cory.

"Yea I think Shawns had a hard enough day.." said Angela rushedly.

"Lets just all head back to the apartment.." said Topanga.

And they all left the scene, Dana following behind them, but not before looking back one last time.

* * *

Shawn was finally rested upon his soft, cushiony bed. Cory stayed at his bedside for quite some time until Shawn finally fell asleep. Then he went home with Topanga, Cory having to fight the urge to go back every once in a while. Angela also watched him for a while, before going home with Rachel. Alan, George, Amy, and Morgan went home before 12 am and Jack and Eric finally went to their own bedrooms, but neither really going to sleep. They had both alowed Dana to stay there for the night, telling her that she could sleep on the couch, because she had yet to find an apartment for her own.

It eventually hit 3 o clock.

Dana got up from her own couch, and walked to Shawn's room. She opened the door, and sat at his bedside.

'Hey." She whispered.

"Hi.." He muttered.

And she took the sheets, and she put them over herself, and she lay herself down next to him. And it felt wonderful.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter up sooooon...**


	11. The End

"Hes still asleep." Said Cory to Angela who had come to visit Shawn early the next morning.

Everyone except Shawn was awake. But who could honestly sleep? Ecspecially Eric who seemed unsually depressed. Neither him, nor Jack had wondered as to where Dana went, for both their minds were cluttered with so many other issues. Angela bit her lip, "I won't wake him." She said, and slowly she opened the door. And of course, there lay Shawn, in his boxers, and sound asleep. And right next to him was Dana, one arm upon Shawn's chest. Angela gazed unblinkingly at them for one moment, then she walked out of the room, speeding past Cory. Too fast, at least, for him to stop her from leaving the apartment without so much as a goodbye. A confused Cory looked into the room, saw Dana, and sighed.

"More drama. Great."

* * *

Shawn awoke several hours later. He still felt sick. Too sick to even notice Dana next to him. That is, until he accidently rolled on top of her.

"Dana!" Shawn rasped with a sore voice. He shook her by the shoulder.

"Mmmm?" She yawned tiredly.

"What did you do? What did I do? What did we do? What happened last night?"

Dana opened her eyes into small slits and fought hard to keep the eyelids up. Shawn looked frantic, and slightly sweaty.

"Depends, what happened last night?"

Dana giggled. "Nothing happened."

The door opened. Jack stood before them, looking as though he hadn't slept for ages. Yet weary as he looked and felt, he was still smiling.

"Hey Shawnie, I thought I hea---woah!" Jack had only now noticed the blonde beauty at his brothers bedside.

"Its not what it looks like Jack." Shawn groaned.

"Well I see that your busy, so I just came over here to tell you I uh, made you breakfast. Its uh, waitin for ya." And with that Jack walked back slowly and closed the door behind him.

Shawn looked at Dana, who had already gotten up and put on her jacket.

"Where are you going?" He muttered. She looked at him coldly.

"Somewhere where I'm more welcome." She said. "But here..." Dana got a paper and pen from Shawn's dresser and wrote down a phone number. "Its my cell. Call me." She placed it on the pillow beside him. For a moment, she stopped and stared at her ex-lover was expressionless at the moment. Her first love. She smiled slightly. He had grown to be a man, as she a woman. They had beautiful childhood memories together, and Dana knew very well that he could never be replaced. She had a special place for him in her heart, and she believed that he felt the same way on the inside. Although this cloud of thoughts maybe rushing through her head, she still walked out of the room silently. Shawn said nothing either and just stared at the ceiling. Sighing 20 minutes later, he got dressed and went down.

* * *

"So yep." Jack chewed at his bacon akwardly. Shawn had eaten nothing, not even a crumb of the food upon his plate. Jack had told him of the scene that occured earlier with Angela.

"I need to get out..." Shawn said, jumping off his stool.

"Oh no," Jack tuttered, "You're not going anywhere without supervision."

"Jack, you know I promised I wouldn't pull anything like that again."

"I know," said Jack, "But I still wanna talk to you."

"Fine."

So they both got on jackets, and together they both left the complex. Snow was already falling. Everything in the outdoors seemed a blur or gray pavement and buildings, white snow, and black trenchcoat jackets.

"So what are you going to do about Angela?" Jack asked.

"What am I gonna do about Angela? What am I gonna do about Dana? I can't believe shes back..."

"Yeah, Cory told me you were really in love with her."

"I was. I really was."

They had walked into a nearby park, Shawn sat down on a bench and Jack sat next to him.

"Shes a beautiful girl.." Shawn continued on, "A beautiful girl who loved and cared for me, and I could always see it in her eyes. And thats how I knew. Thats where my comfort came from. And possibly the greatest tragedies of tragedies happens, and she leaves without so much of a goodbye, or a notice, nothing."

Jack put his arm around Shawn in comforting intention. He looked at Shawn. "Do you love her now?" Shawn said nothing. "You know, the past is funny thing. People might do some bad crud to you as a kid, and you think your scarred for life. And then, years later, you see them again as full grown adults, and instead of attacking or yelling at them like you would have years ago, you instead say hello and laugh about it. And then the grudge you held on to is just pointless. Makes you wonder what the point of anger even is."

"Yea," said Shawn, "Its called forgiveness. But some people are just---"

"Unforgivable. Yea, I know where your coming from. You know it took me forever to forgive our father for when he used to hit my mom." Jack wanted to see if Shawn would explode on him yet again, but he didn't so Jack continued on. "But as far as unforgivable people go, you can't always forgive --- but you can still let go. Let go Shawn, don't forget your past and learn from it, but please, for the family and for the life that you can have now, here in the present, walk away from it."

* * *

Angela and Rachel walked down the dorm hallways. Rachel was worried about Angela, who hadn't said much for the entire day. They unlocked the door to their dorm and Angela's eyes went wide. Little hershey's kisses were spread all over the floor, so that any bit of floor could hardly be seen. On Angela's bed was a note that read:

_There, I've kissed the floor you walk on. Now will you come back and talk?_

_Love, Shawn._

* * *

Shawn sat in his room, head bowed, still feeling ill, this time perhaps for different reasons. There was knock on the door. Angela let herself in and looked down at her troubled lover.

"Wheres your lady friend? She spoke. "Nothing happened." Shawn said quietly. "She got into bed with me while I was still asleep, I swear."

"You love me?" Angela asked.

Shawn stood up and walked up to Angela, and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him and kissed her hard and held her tight, which she returned with equilvelant passion. After what seemed like a beautiful eternity they broke apart.

"I love you too." She smiled. And from behind them, Shawn could see Jack giving him the thumbs up. He knew everything would be okay now.

* * *

And here we reach the end of our tale. Christmas came around, and it was a grand old time. Shawn even called Dana for a peace offering, which she gladly accepted. Not to soon after she found a new boyfriend named Ricky, who was absolutely crazy about her, and she moved in with him. Everyone got the gifts they wanted. Dana got her wish of love, Shawn got his Angela and a full dvd box set of his favorite show, Kid Gets Aquianted With Universe. Jack got a new car from his oh so wealthy parents, Cory and Topanaga got matching feety pajamas, and Eric, he got his very own pet duck. And by the end of Christmas night, when the flames in the fireplace we're shallow and low, the bits and specks of a video tape could be seen, being burned away by the christmas flames.

* * *

Eric never mentioned anything about April, and no one asked. So certainly the police did not have a clue themselves that murder had been commited. They raided the rust house to search for any more illegal possessions Eddie may have kept. They remained clueless to any murder commited, for when they busted inside the old house, a corpse that should have been there, was not.

So where is she?

Oh, what does it matter?

Unless theres a sequel.

END (?)


End file.
